Demon, Man, Vampire
by Poodicus
Summary: Set 13 then 30 years after Highschool DxD supposedly ends, is a crossover with Rosario x Vampire. I would explain why I'm putting here but can't do a whole lot with only 348 characters, but I go into more detail in the author's note of the first chapter. Again, terrible at summaries/synopsis's as well, but go into more detail inside. R&R, and all that good stuff.
1. Prologue, Part 1

_**Demon, Man, Vampire**_

_**Prologue, Part 1**_

**(If you want to skip a long, boring run-on by the author, skip the bold text now. If you wish to know what this story is about or at least have some idea as to what is going to happen in it, don't skip it, it's less than 500 words anyways.)**

**Hey guys, this is Poodicus. So, been about a year and half since I've written a Highschool DxD fic, which I deleted after one chapter because it was an absolute mess of a fic that there was no way I could justice for, considering it was supposed to be a HS DxD/Diablo 3 crossfic anyways. I'm sort of back trying to the same thing, though this time **_**not**_** with Diablo, as the last two times or so I tried this I could never really get past the first chapter in my head and didn't know where I wanted to go, not to mention that at the time I wrote the story D3 hadn't been out yet so I didn't know the story of that nor had I read all the light novel volumes of HS DxD so I didn't know the entire story about that either. This time I'm caught up with lore of HS DxD and have become better in my writing skills. **

**I'd also like to add that I won't be adding any honorifics as I'm really horrible at that stuff, that and I find it sort of irritating to have two different languages in the same sentence (such as referring to someone as 'onii-sama' or something like that in a sentence entirely in English. Sorry, pet-peeve of mine.) As to why it's Rated M, well, I'd like to have the leniency to have things in the story that the other ratings won't tolerate.**

**One last note I should mention is that this **_**is**_** going to be not only a HS DxD fic, but also a crossover with Rosario x Vampire simply because I'm bored and thought I'd take a crack at the idea someone wanted to be made in the crossover section (hence the "Vampire" in the name, as shitty of a name it is. Honestly, if anybody can think of a better name please tell me), but with my own twists to it.**

**Again, **_**not**_** a Diablo crossover this time around, but a Rosario x Vampire crossover, my own twisty twists to the idea 'story' (along with the universes themselves) that's been put up in the cross over section. Why put it here though? Well, more exposure I guess, that and the fact that there's only two in the HS DxD – RxV section, so yeah, more exposure.**

**I guess I should also note that in order for the story to work in a way, it takes place post- DxD (in other words in a time after the series ends whenever it does).**

**Anyways, that does it for me. I don't claim copyright, etc. Poodicus out.**

* * *

Within the deep reaches of a place known as the Underworld, home to those who would be classified as beings who are born within the darkness, and keepers to the gates of Hell, a grand party is being held in the capital of this world. The particular party was a celebration for a well-known man and his wife, whom he had met thirteen years before, and was expecting their first child together.

The man, large in build having trained nearly non-stop for the past thirteen years, his chocolate shaded hair and light brown eyes complimenting the hardened red and black armor that he wore as decoration. His entire left arm being covered in crimson red scale-like armor adorned by golden spikes and a green gem on the back of his hand, as it was that the arm did not belong to himself, but the ancient dragon that lived inside him, and was the main source of the incredible power he wielded. He was the Welsh Dragon, opposite that of the dragon's ancient rival, the Vanishing Dragon, whom he had a long and somewhat repetitive relationship with, always fighting each other until one of them was on the verge of death.

His wife, a woman who was known as the Princess of Destruction. Just like her husband's left arm, her hair was as crimson as blood, as was passed down from her family genes. Even with her stomach bulging due to the life that grew inside of her, she could be considered to be a beauty to behold, an envy to the women of the three planes. She was to also be known as the King of the peerage that her husband was in. In other words, she was the one who owned him as master and servant. Yet, ironically, she was just but one of many in the man's dream come true as the Harem King.

As the couple was surrounded by those affiliated with them, chatting with guests as well, a man dressed in proper attire who looked similar to the Princess of Destruction approached them from across the massive hall that the party was in. A lady in white and another man who looked to be in his twenties and similar to that of the man were following the former. As the three approached the husband and wife, it had been the husband who took notice of the three, interrupting and apologizing to the guests he had been talking to as well to his wife in order to greet the three, his own peerage following him, four women in total.

When the Welsh Dragon approached the man in front, he reached his right hand out in a friendly and familiar manner. "It's been too long, brother." He said with a smile on his face.

The man could only smile back and accept the friendly handshake. "Indeed it has, Issei. I see you've been taking good care of my sister and her peerage as well." He replied as he looked to the redhead and the ones who surrounded her, before looking over the ladies that had followed the one known as Issei, his smile only seeming to get bigger when he was finished. "It seems you were serious about that dream of yours after all."

Issei let out a light-hearted laugh as he let go of the man's hand. "Yes, it had taken some time to convince Rias. You can imagine the glares I got each time I brought a new piece home."

It was this time that the man who Issei referred to as brother let out a laugh, the woman and the younger man who had accompanied him leaving the two men alone and greet the pregnant wife. As the man's laugh died down, he continued the topic of Issei's peerage. "It seems I only recognize two here." He said, glancing at the two to which he had referred.

"Ah yes, I apologize. Girls?" Issei turned towards his peerage, starting to those who were to the right of him.

The first to step forward was a small but well-endowed woman wearing a traditional Shinto maiden outfit with five-point star pentagrams on her sleeves, tall Japanese flip-flops, with white socks known as tabi. Her brightly blonde hair tied into a ponytail, the same color as the nine fox tails coming out her backside. With a respectable bow, the woman told the man her name and rank. "Good evening, Lord Sirzechs. My name is Kunou, daughter of the leader of Kyoto, Yasaka. I am one of two of Lord Issei's bishops, and appreciate him greatly for giving me the opportunity of furthering the relationship of the Kyoto demons and the Underworld."

"Ah yes, Kunou, I remember now." The man, now revealed as Sirzechs, spoke up. "I must apologize. It has been a while since I had seen you or your mother that I had hardly recognized you. It is good to see you enjoying your time being with Issei, though I'm sure it must be hard trying to get any alone time with him." He finished with a grin, but the fox demon simply shook her head.

"Mhmm, Lord Issei has been far too kind to us, spending enough time not just with us but with the other ladies of the house as well."

Again, Sirzechs could only smirk as he heard of how the ladies of his sister's and brother-in-law's household were being treated, before looking to the young demon to Kunou's left. The one who was known as a Nekomata, a cat demon of ancient East Asia. "You're looking quite well, Kuroka."

The demon known as Kuroka was in her usual jet black kimono, the same as her hair, tied together by a yellow sash. Her large breasts would usually try to pop out of the dress she wore, but the maids of the household made extra sure to keep it tight as to avoid an incident that would embarrass the name of the household. "And you're looking quite delicious, Sirzechs. Issei has been stiffing me for the red head over there for the past few weeks and I've become quite lonely in bed at night. Perhaps you care to help me and come join me tonight? Nya." She teased him, finishing with her usual meow, as she began to untie her sash in a playful manner and giving him a wink before being stopped by Issei and Kunou.

As Sirzechs gave out a laugh to ease the mood and reject the offer of the cat demon, Issei could only sigh as he apologized to the demon lord. "I apologize for her behavior, brother, but it is as she said. Thanks to the latest stages of Rias's pregnancy, well… you know…"

Sirzechs nodded in understanding. "Yes, I understand quite well, Issei. I am relieved though that Kuroka hasn't been giving you problems since the pardon a few years back."

Issei smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will admit, I was surprised when you told me to make her my rook all those years ago. Even though you are one of the four Demon Lords of the Underworld, I honestly didn't think you'd have the power to get the courts to let it go." He said, Kuroka now wrapping her arms around his neck as she continued to try to play with Issei, who put his arm around her waist and hold her close to him in an attempt to calm her down.

"Well, even the courts couldn't say no to my objection after the evidence I had shown them of you being able to tame her. Not to mention, I honestly thought that her power could be handy as a rook. Have I been wrong?"

Issei shook his head. "Not at all, dear brother. She has indeed proven herself as a worthy addition."

"Both in and out of the bed, nya." Kuroka added, which caused Issei to sigh again and put a hand to his face in embarrassment, and Sirzechs to laugh.

After he was done laughing, Sirzechs looked on to the next woman in Issei's peerage, and recognized her as the daughter of the Phenex family, one of the better known families in the Underworld. "Ravel." He nodded towards her. "Good to see you again."

The woman, a blonde that had the same height as Kunou, bowed gracefully as she picked the sides of her crimson and golden Victorian-style dress and bowed like many a noblewoman that Sirzechs had seen before. "The same can be said for me, Lord Lucifer." The woman answered with politeness.

"Please, you're part of Issei's peerage, and as a result, an extension of his and my sister's family. Just call me Sirzechs, or brother if you like." He said with a genuine smile. He always did hate the formality of being one of the four Great Devils, but it unfortunately came with the territory. And unfortunately again, Ravel would have none of it.

"I appreciate the offer Lord Lucifer, but I have been brought up to respect those who are superior to me. As such, it would be uncomfortable for me to call you by your first name or even you to refer to you as brother, as it goes against everything that I've been taught." She answered as she gave him another polite bow.

"I see. If that is your decision then I cannot force you to think otherwise, as much as it saddens me." He added the last part as a bit of a tease, before he glanced over to the last woman.

The woman as it were, had been shifting uncomfortably since Issei and the rest of the peerage came to meet Sirzechs, and seemingly before even that. Her attractive face and build, complimented with her long black hair that fell to her hips that swayed back and forth as she fidgeted, even with the black Victorian dress that had been given to her by Issei it couldn't be helped that she was bringing attention to herself.

"Tell me, Issei," Sirzechs said as he looked towards the woman, putting on a friendly smile and trying to be as calming and polite as possible. "Who is the woman who has kept silent this entire time?"

"Her name is Raynare." Issei answered, which seemed to shock the Demon Lord a bit as he heard the name. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation, as he seemed to remember her name as being-

"Isn't she-" Sirzechs began to ask, but Issei finished for him knowing what he was going to ask.

"Yes. She is the fallen angel who took my human life away, bringing me into this world of demons and angels."

* * *

As Issei and Sirzechs continued to speak to each other off to the side, the woman and young man who had accompanied the Great Devil went to meet the wife of Issei, Rias Gremory.

Rias had been talking to multiple guests at the time, all congratulating on the soon to be born heir of the newly formed Hyoudou-Gremory household. While the Gremory household had always been a part of the seventy-two pillars that made up the nobility in the Underworld, Issei had proven his strength and power through years of dedication to the military operations he had been a part of, most of which were against the terrorist organization known as "Khaos Brigade", and through the participation of the rating games. That, and thanks to the allegiance to the Underworld and to the alliance of the powers that be, he eventually reached the rank of Ultimate-Devil and gaining the title of Duke, as he had not been originally born into nobility.

When the two guests who were with Sirzechs reached Rias and her peerage, she recognized them immediately, and a smile soon formed on her face. She excused herself from the other guests to greet the two, and as soon as she reached them, hug them both closely to her. She did not care what other people would think of her for hugging these two people, as these were people close to her and people she wanted to see.

"Grayfia, Millicas, it's been too long." She told them in a manner that she would only use towards those close to her.

The two hugged her back, careful as to not harm her or the child inside of her, before letting go and speaking to Rias. "It's good to see as well, Rias." The one named Grayfia said as she looked down at Rias's stomach and smiled. "I can't believe it's come this far already. It only seems like yesterday that you and Issei flew off on that gryphon that night." She commented to herself, though loud enough for Rias to hear, who felt the same way in the sentimental moment. She looked up at Rias and began to speak once more. "Tell me Rias, have you and Issei thought of a name yet?"

Rias nodded and proudly answered her sister-in-law. "Yes, we have. Issei came up with the idea that if it was a boy, he should have a Japanese name like his father, and that because I had the excuse that I originated from the Scandinavian area on Earth back in school, that the child should have a Scandinavian-type name should it be a girl."

"I see…" Was all Grayfia said as she began to ponder about the idea. Rias, however, didn't seem amused by it.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rias asked, trying her best not to be offended. Though she hadn't seen her sister-in-law for years, she still couldn't tolerate those who would think that the name idea was a bad one, considering it had been Issei that was the one who had come up with it.

To defend his mother quickly, Millicas spoke before Grayfia did any more damage to herself. "I think whatever you name your child will be lovely, sister. Isn't that right, mother?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, forgive me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything negative by that, Rias, I simply thought that it was a unique idea. After all, Sirzechs and I had believed you would name the child after your grandfather or grandmother as you always wanted to when you were younger, that's all." Grayfia said, ending it with a big smile as she convinced Rias that she truly meant that. Knowing her sister-in-law all too well, Rias could easily tell when she would be lying, and chose to forgive her for the miscommunication, which led Rias to ask about Grayfia's own child.

"I see that Maleficium isn't present. I do not see mother or father either. Did they not come with you?"

Grayfia nodded to the comment. "Yes. Sirzechs and I had both decided that it would be best for little Maleficium to stay back home, as we agreed that he is too young for these type of parties. Your mother and father had decided that they would be the ones to look over him tonight while your brother and I represented them. I hope you can forgive them for not showing up."

While she was a little upset at the fact that her father and mother hadn't shown their faces to the party that night, she couldn't help but forgive them. It was as Grayfia had said after all. The ten year old child of the devil couple was too young for such parties, and bringing him would only make things go downhill.

"But I must ask, Rias," Grayfia continued, looking back towards Issei, the women who had followed him, and her own husband. "I recognize three of the four girls next to Issei, but who is the one in the black to the left of him? A new addition?"

At the mention of the girl, Rias seemed to change her attitude quickly. Whether because of the pregnancy or simply because she didn't like the girl, Grayfia didn't really know. All she did know was that something seemed to greatly upset her sister-in-law.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Taking in deep breaths as she tried her best to calm down, Akeno, a girl who was the Queen of Rias's peerage, as well as Rias's most trusted friend, came up from behind with a wine glass filled with water in hand, sensing her close friend becoming stressed at something. "Ara? Is there something wrong, Rias?"

"No, nothing is the matter, Akeno." Rias said bitterly as she quickly grabbed the glass of water from her friend's hand and began drinking it, continuing in her attempt to calm down. As much as she tried though, Akeno knew better, and knew when her friend was upset.

"It seems something that mother had said put Rias in a bad mood." Millicas answered Akeno, only to be pinched on the cheek by his mother mere milliseconds after the words left his mouth. He didn't know what he did to be punished like this, but he knew better than to talk back to her.

Seeing the playful behavior from Grayfia, Akeno couldn't help but laugh to herself. "Ufufu, it seems you two are having fun."

Grayfia let go of her son to smile and bow at Akeno. "It's good to see you again, Akeno. As it seems, I've happen to make Lady Rias upset after asking about the new addition in Issei's peerage."

"I'm not upset!" Rias answered, handing the empty glass to Akeno and asking for more. Akeno simply laughed and answered Grayfia's question.

"I see. Yes, Rias has certainly been upset for the past year since the new arrival. Though, I can understand as to why she would feel that way, as I have felt the same and sometimes, still feel the same way about her."

"Is there something wrong about her that we should know about?" Millicas asked, to which Akeno answered with a nod.

"Her name is Raynare. She used to be a fallen angel before being reincarnated into a devil, however that isn't the problem. The problem is that she's the woman who had killed Issei before we had even truly met him, before we even knew about his Sacred Gear."

"Raynare? If I remember right, I thought you had disposed of her when you had cleared out the church in your territory and found out about their plans of kidnapping Sacred Gear users and killing them for their Sacred Gears." Grayfia said, but only to clarify and see if she was correct, to which Rias answered this time.

"I did. However, last summer, Issei had been given a task by Lord Beelzebub to destroy a monster that running amok in Hell, and thought it'd be good for Issei to clean up the mess as Issei has been asking Lord Beelzebub for a favor about the Evil Piece system for quite some time now. It seems that when he was done and heading back to the Underworld though, he had run into her. From the story he's told me, well…"

* * *

"We began to talk about the reason for her deceit. It appears she was doing this for Azazel and Shemhazai, or so she claimed." Issei told Sirzechs as he glanced over at the former fallen angel, head low in shame and continuing to fidget. "She also believed that by stealing Sacred Gears, that perhaps one day she could get back into Heaven as a regular angel again."

"That didn't work out too well, I take it?" Sirzechs asked with fake suspicion, obviously hearing the outcome from both Issei and Rias from before.

"I'm sorry…" Was all the fallen angel could say in a teary and sad voice. Issei continued his story nevertheless.

"To tell you the truth, brother, I wanted to yell at her. Hit her, do something to show her that I was more than upset at what she had done, for the trauma she had caused me, and the hatred that was embedded in both me and Asia. But…" Issei began to trail off as he too looked down towards the ground, unsure as to how to proceed telling the story.

"But?" Sirzechs questioned, obviously interested.

"I couldn't do it. Somehow, I knew I couldn't do something like that, because I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. After the torment I had witnessed, the torment that had been given to her in the depths of Hell, I knew that me doing something to add to the pain would only satisfy my rage, but in the end would do nothing productive."

"And so you decided to do nothing, thus, doing the most damage to her. By showing you did not hold hatred towards her, that you and Asia had moved beyond it, she finally broke and truly began to understand the kindness inside of you. Is that correct?"

Raynare crying freely now as she constantly tried to wipe away her tears of regret, Issei nodded in response to Sirzechs assumption.

"Yes. She still tried to seem strong, but I could tell, I could see that she had learned her lesson, and that was when I offered a second chance, a chance to make up the sins she had committed against Asia and I. After all, Asia had taught me that it was better to work towards forgiveness than it was to wallow in despair and sin." Issei finished with a smile, letting go of Kuroka's waist who had continued to cling onto him until now and walk over towards Raynare, pulling a handkerchief he had received from his father one time, wiping away the tears that she shed. Using his hand to bring her chin up to look right at him, Issei continued to smile, looking at the woman and spoke once more. "We've both committed sins Raynare, and with you as my Pawn, I hope that we can wash each other's sins away and help one another."

With that, Raynare continued to cry profusely, crying into the man's chest that she had once hated, continuing to insult him for bringing back from the dead. Though she insulted him, they both knew that her time in Hell did indeed change her for the better.

* * *

Rias continued to watch her beloved begin to care for the woman she didn't trust, she could only bite her nail, along with breaking the glass of empty water in her hand, and the rising of her demonic aura surrounding her. If it hadn't been for Akeno and Grayfia being there at that moment about how stress could hurt the child growing inside her, it could be said that there would be a bloodbath.

When the two female demons finally managed to calm Rias down, she gently handed Akeno the form of the broken glass into the priestess's hands before turning to leave, but not before saying one last thing to her guest.

"Grayfia?"

"Yes, Lady Rias?"

"I'd like for you and Akeno to follow me. I wish to speak to you about something Issei and I have discussed in private, and wish for your thoughts on the manner. It's… It's rather personal, and I do not wish for it to be leaked to the public. Not yet."

Not quite sure as to what Rias could possibly be referring to, she could only accept the request and begin following the Princess of Destruction, along with the Priestess of Thunder, back inside the actual house portion of the Hyoudou-Gremory mansion.

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter of my new story. Hopefully it'll run for more than just one chapter this time around. I also needed to do this to help me get back into writing really, as I haven't really written anything since April or May, and even then it was forced writing of like 2,000 words or so.**

**Again, I'd like to say if I get anything canonical wrong with these stories (unless they're done on purpose. Example: Kuroka is a bishop in HS DxD, in fact two bishop pieces, but to make the story fit and to make both Kunou and Ravel fit in there, she had to be a rook), please tell me so I can fix them and repost the chapter with the proper fix in.**

**For those wondering why I brought Raynare the bitch back, yeah, she is a massive bitch, but I believe that everyone can be changed and be given a second chance. That and it's easier to use characters that are already canon that aren't taken than trying to come up with your own.**

**For those who are wondering how the Diablo or Rosario x Vampire series fit in here, well, for Diablo look at the opening part of the chapter, and as for the RxV part just wait for the next chapter as it'll actually begin the actual story. This was more or less a background/prologue of what the universe is supposed to be. I apologize though if I went into more than needed detail or not enough detail for characters, as it's sort of hard to walk that fine line and get it done perfectly, though I honestly hope that by reading this you've at least read/watched/played more than enough of these stories/animes/game to know who the characters are. If you don't, and you don't want to go through hours of something you know nothing about just to find a single detail out, welp, that's what google is for my friends!**

**Seriously though, I'll be trying to give out enough detail in the story so that people who don't know these characters are will begin to understand who they are, as well as adding a little note at the end here, though mostly stuff that haven't been seen before like in the anime and such. Like so-**

_**Kuroka: Elder sister of Koneko. Wanted in the Underworld for murdering her old devil master. Has a playful personality despite her vicious past. Has been known to tease Issei and Vali both about essentially mating with them, as she's in want of strong children. It's believe she wants strong children as a way to bring her species back from near-extinction.**_

_**Kunou: Daughter of the nine-tail fox Yasaka, ruler of the Kyoto region of demons, and a nine-tail fox herself, she had become ruler herself when her mother had disappeared for a time in volume nine of the light novel of Highschool DxD. She also has a crush on Issei and is around Elementary to Middle School age.**_

_**Millicas: Only son of Grayfia Lucifuge and Sirzechs Gremory Lucifer. Has been seen few times in the light novel series. Refers to Rias as onee-chan and Issei as onii-chan as he's only about five to six years younger than they are and are more like brother/sister to him than uncle/aunt.**_

_**Maleficium: Character I made up, as I believed that at this point of the universe, which is supposed to be thirteen years into the future of what is supposed to be now in the anime/light novel of HS DxD, it would make sense if Millicas had a little brother or sister at this point in time. His name is Latin and is what I found after trying to find something that was close to evil in Latin, I got the word for "wrongdoing" or "mischief", and is mostly used in witchcraft and/or sorcery.**_

**And that does it for me. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Until Next Time, Poodicus Out.**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

_**Prologue, Part 2**_

**Hey guys, Poodicus here again making an Author's Note before the actual chapter to give you a few heads up. For those wondering why this says Prologue, Part 2, it's because I turned Chapter 1 into Prologue, Part 1, as I felt I didn't really begin the story just yet. I also really hate giving spoilers before you guys read the chapter, so I won't, no matter how much I want to just tell you guys the plot so I can get to the actual story, but I won't. I guess the only spoilers I can give you is that I know I said this started 13 years in the future of HS DxD (something I need to fix in summary as of release of chapter), but there's going to be another time skip here, so just a heads up, don't be surprised. On to the show.**

* * *

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Grafyia Lucifuge. Three incredible powers capable of destroying an entire country if need be, but for now, there was none. Instead, these great powers were on their way being led by Rias herself to her private chambers inside the mansion she resided in.

As they walked, many maids and butlers who worked inside the mansion that weren't already in the main hall attending to the party inside were bowing to the three ladies in respect, wishing them a good evening.

As they walked through the halls of the mansion, it was Grayfia who had spoken up first since leaving the party. "I'm surprised to see that Asia isn't a bishop of Issei's anymore. Was that her own choice?"

Rias answered the question with a shake of her head and began to tell the truth. "Originally when Issei became a High-Class devil and got the pieces of his peerage, Ravel was the one who became his first piece, before Asia practically begged me to let her become a part of his peerage. After a long and hard decision-making, I finally caved as it was evident that she wanted to be with him, though her Sacred Gear is incredibly powerful and useful to have. But when Kunou and the plan to further the relationship of Kyoto demons and Underworld's demons had come into the picture, she wouldn't become anybody's but Issei's, and that unfortunately began a long and strenuous fight between Ravel and Asia to see who would stay and who would leave."

Akeno began to laugh underneath her breath as she reminisced about how Ravel and Asia settled who was going to leave the peerage. "Ufufu, never before have I seen those two become hostile to each other."

"May I ask what happened?" Grayfia asked.

Rias nodded and continued her story. "Both Ravel and Asia, those who loved Issei very much as we all do, both knew that one of them had to go. After much… arguing that ensued, they both agreed to play a game of chess. The problem was, was that they were both pretty new to the game and… well,"

"It was very frustrating for Rias to watch the outcome of it, being a large chess player herself. It got so bad for her that she ended up storming out after not being able to help out either of them." Akeno finished for her friend, who became red in embarrassment as the memories of that fateful day came back to her.

"I see. I assume that the Twilight Healer lost the match, threw a tantrum out of it because she didn't want to leave Issei, but eventually calmed down and went back to becoming your second bishop, thus making everything fall into place?" Grayfia guessed, to which Akeno nodded to confirm her suspicion.

"Since then, Issei has been trying to convince Lord Beelzebub to make a special rule in the Evil Piece system to turn pawns into another piece, in an attempt to make everyone happy and make three of his pawn pieces into another bishop. Hence, this is why he has been away from home and doing chores for the Lord for a while now." Rias explained to the maid of the Gremory household.

As the three finished talking about Asia incident, the trio had finally reached the entrance of the private chambers of the Mistress of the home. They were greeted by one of the maids who, just the ones before her, bowed in respect before speaking to Rias.

"Good evening, Lady Rias. I apologize for disturbing you, but there is a message from Lady Asia about wanting to apologize for the dismissal of tonight's party. It sounds like she was summoned by the angel Irina to do some important errands at the last second, and thus, was unable to attend."

Rias couldn't help but smile as she heard that the ex-nun still continued to go on silly little adventures with the reincarnated angel and sometimes even with her own knight, the wielder of the holy sword Durandal, Xenovia, even after that whole fiasco of no longer being Issei's bishop. With the hands of guards grasping the golden handle of the twelve foot mahogany door ready to swing it open for their master, Rias replied to the maid. "Thank you for the information, Rosetta. If you will, please tell her that she needn't worry about anything."

"Of course Mi'lady, I'll pass the message along right away." And with that, the maid turned around after bowing once more and began to walk away as the guards in silver renaissance armor opened the massive door with the Gremory mark on it up for their master. Rias and the others gave a nod of appreciation to the guards before walking inside.

The room itself looked almost identical to the one that was in Rias's old home, filled with various figurines and posters of anime characters. It was also evident however that the owner of the room was preparing the birth of a baby, as a crib set up near the massive bed that took up about an eighth of the room, surrounded by other things needed to take care of a newborn.

As Rias walked over and sat on top of the bed, her pregnant form became more apparent, as the stomach that she managed to draw attention from during the party was now much more visible. Letting a sigh of exhaustion, she looked up at the two women she had brought with her and smirked a bit. "I apologize for letting you two see me like this, but unfortunately if I didn't leave the party soon enough, my feet feel like they would have collapsed."

"You have no need to apologize, Rias. We both understand. Tell us, is there anything you need us to do to help you?" Grayfia offered, ready to serve one of the members of the Gremory household, as was what she was used to for so long. Rias, however, rejected the offer.

"Thank you for the offer, Grayfia, but all I need you two to do for right now is listen to my concerns." She replied, the smirk that was on her face now fading away. "Tell me, Grayfia, ever since I married Ise," As she would call her husband in private. "And keeping the Gremory name, do you think Millicas or Maleficium have the motive to take it from me now or even later on?"

Normally, Grayfia would find such a question insulting, insinuating that her children would dare harm the Aunt they so dearly loved, but she could assume what Rias was alluding to. "No, I don't believe they would ever do that, Rias." She answered in a cool manner.

Again, Rias smirked a bit, expecting that answer from her sister-in-law. But once again, that smirk faded away rather quickly as she placed one of her hands on top of her stomach, caressing it gently through the cloth of the dress she wore. "Knowing you Grayfia, and you, Akeno, you both have probably figured out as to what I'm about to say… I'm afraid for this child. Whether they choose to take the name of their father or not, they would always be in constant danger. The very fact that Ise is becoming more and more famous in the Underworld, with the fact that his name is becoming that which would be equal to one of the 72 Pillars…"

"It isn't the outside threats you're afraid of, but the ones that are inside." Grayfia clarified, to which Rias nodded to show the confirmation.

"I know I may be paranoid, but with the stories of other families that I've heard over the years, and I know it's unfair to you, Akeno, as well as the other girls, but I simply can't shake off the feeling. Especially with the arrival of that fallen angel here…"

"I understand your fear, Rias." Akeno spoke up, surprising her friend as she put on a smiling face. "Though you wish to love this child very much, and you wish have him be raised here in the Hyoudou-Gremory household, to grow up along those that they can call brothers or sisters, so long as the heir lives here they are in constant danger by those who would wish to take the title. Do not forget, Rias, I have also heard the stories, and it has been a worry that I shouldn't have, but can't help but have for you."

While she was a bit stunned by her friend's honesty, but she began to smile as tears swelled in her eyes, incredibly happy that she had chosen the right people to surround her after all. "Thank you, Akeno, you truly are someone who I can call friend."

The two let Rias cry it out for a bit, giving her tissues that were nearby to wipe her tears away with and to blow her nose, before Grayfia continued the conversation. "Have you talked to Issei about this at all?"

Blowing her nose and wiping away her tears, Rias gave a nod. "Yes," She said, her voice affected by her crying. "Ise and I have been speaking about what to do for the past month now, but we both keep coming up with an unfortunate solution." She finished as tears began to swell up again in her eyes, thinking of said solution.

Akeno had sat down next to the distressed demon and began to hug her from the side, resting her head on Rias's shoulder, as she tried to calm her friend down. Rias accepted the offer from Akeno and grabbed hold of the hand that was on her right shoulder, quietly thanking the priestess. Grayfia on the other hand, continued to stand, once again continuing the conversation, but not before letting Rias calm down a bit more. That wasn't needed, however, as Rias decided to continue it herself.

"While he wasn't exactly happy with what I was telling him at first. Having been thrown into the world of demonic politics though, I can understand his confusion as to when I told him the fears I had for this child. Eventually, my fears did get to him though, and we've thought of how to protect our child since then…"

"And…?"

"… He wants the child to live the type of life he had in the human world. One that was free of concern, one free of constant paranoia, always fearing that someone is out to get you. If the child is given that, then on their eighteenth birthday, then he would pass the title of head of the household onto that child…" Rias ended, but couldn't help but laugh as she began to remember the argument that soon followed that conversation. "He claimed that he had gotten the idea from various manga and anime. I tried telling him that such a thing wouldn't work, suddenly telling an eighteen year old child that and being thrown into a world of politics, but he wouldn't listen to reason."

"I think it's an appropriate idea." Grayfia admitted, which stunned both Rias and Akeno.

Her laughing stopped, Rias was unsure if her sister-in-law was serious or not. "W-Wha…? What do you mean it's-"

"I mean I think it's an appropriate idea." Grayfia stated again, holding firm to her position. "You wish for your child to grow up in a safe and secure environment. I believe growing up in the human world, away from the Underworld, would give the child just that."

"Ara, it almost sounds like you have someone in mind to take care of the child." Akeno commented, to which Grayfia nodded.

"W-What? How?! I tell you this just now and-"

"Lord Issei, fearing for his child as you did, had asked Sirzechs and I for suggestions. It was your brother who gave Issei the idea of the child growing up in the human world, and even has a family of demons posing as humans ready to raise the child. I know for a fact that they are experienced at it as they were employees at the Gremory estate who had recently gotten married, so you can worry about not giving your child to anyone strange. I trust the two completely and can vouch that they would raise your child in the best environment possible, just as they helped raise Millicas and Maleficium back at the estate."

Rias clicked her tongue, annoyed that her brother had butted into affairs of hers once more. She had to admit though, if Issei hadn't asked her brother for suggestions, then they would be having a major problem in trying to figure out what to do. She also knew that her brother and sister-in-law wouldn't take no for answer though. "… Very well." She said, conceding to Grayfia. "When the child is born, I…"

"You needn't worry, Rias. You may take your time in letting the couple adopt the young Lord or Lady when they are born. However, I give you this warning. The longer you take in giving the child up, the harder it'll be for you to do so, and would put the child in more risk every day."

"I know that!" Rias snapped, obviously not amused that Grayfia was pushing the idea of giving up her child. "It's just- How would you like it if after you had just given birth to your sons, you were forced to give them up for adoption?! What if Millicas was taken away from you mere days after you had given birth to him?! Because that's exactly what you're saying to me right now!" She screamed out, tears forming in her eyes once more as she stood up and pointed an accusing finger towards Grayfia. "Why are you and my brother so keen on making me get rid of my child?! What, are you afraid that this child will overpower your own, is that it?!"

The sudden outburst from the redhead over her unborn child came unsurprising to Grayfia, as she knew something like this was more than likely going to happen. With a deep breath, and maintaining her cool mannerism, she spoke softly to Rias, trying to calm her down. "Your brother and I have no such intentions, Rias. Just like you, we too wish for what's the best option for your child. I know it must be hard for you hear this, but unfortunately, with the way demon politics works-"

"Damn it to Hell with politics! No one should be forced to give up their child simply because they're afraid! And yet here I am, surrounded by those who I trust, telling me to do just that! How is that fair, Grayfia?! How is it fair that I must do that?!"

Before Grayfia had a chance to respond, the door to the room opened wide, with Issei and Sirzechs walking inside, unfortunately adding fuel to the already lit fire as the doors closed behind them, sealing their fate. "I heard arguing. Is everything alright in here?" Issei asked as he saw the three maidens.

"Why are you here, Issei? Why aren't you back at the party entertaining the guests?!" Rias snapped at her husband, who could only feel a chill go down his back as his wife yelled at him.

"I- I wanted to check up on you because I heard you had left the party. I was going to go back, I promise!"

"And then do what? Perhaps make one of those floozies out there into another one of your pawns for your harem, just like you did with that whore of a fallen angel?!"

This was certainly a new take on the wife he had loved and married. He had seen her mad plenty of times, especially at him, but to attack innocent people for no reason whatsoever. Before Issei could have a chance to ask his wife what was wrong though, Sirzechs stepped in and began to speak.

"Rias, that's enough. I don't think that this is the way a lady of the house of Gremory should act or-"

"You be quiet, Sirzechs!" She cut him off, saying his name in a venomous way, as her emotions continued to overtake her logic. "Because of you, my life has always been a living hell! Becau-" But just like she had cut her brother off, she too was cut off as a blow was struck to her face, and a slapping sound echoed throughout the room. Everyone was quiet as they looked at the assailant, surprised that she would do such a thing. It was Rias, however, who was the most surprised, tears swelling up in her eyes once more, but this time in confusion and from the pain from the slap. "Akeno…"

Yes, it was indeed Akeno who had slapped her best friend, who had a face of disappointment on as she glared at Rias. "I'm sorry, Rias, but I couldn't let you continue insulting everyone like that. I know how upset you must be about this, but these people are not making this decision for you, nor are they telling you to make right at this moment. All they want is to help you and your child, as we all love you and want nothing more than the best for you. However," Her voice started to become sterner as she continued to scold her King. "You have no excuse for saying those awful things. Now, I believe an apology is in order, don't you?" She said as her look of disappointment faded away to be replaced by a smile, as she wrapped her arms around Rias and began to hug her closely. "But before that, let's just try to settle down first, okay?"

And just like the fallen angel an hour before, Rias let all of her emotions out into Akeno's chest, crying profusely until she was satisfied.

* * *

_Seventeen Years Later_

Rias continued to look outside the window towards the garden that resided in the middle of the mansion grounds. A row of pictures on top of her dresser close to her showed the progress of a man. A man from his very infant stage, growing up to a fine young man in his teens, surrounded by six women to what she could only assume were arguing over who got to stand next to him in the picture. The last picture easily brought a smile to her face, as it reminded her so much of the man she had married.

Indeed. The boy inside the picture was the son she had given birth to seventeen years prior, the one she had been forced to give up while he grew, all for the sake of protecting him. It had been a long and painful seventeen years without the child, but soon enough he would come back to his true home. However, she frowned at the thought. Not one of him coming back, but rather, if he rejected the truth. Rejected the truth of him being a devil and dragon hybrid, that he wasn't human at all, and that the people had been living with for the past seventeen years of his life weren't his real parents after all.

Before she could dwell on it for any longer though, she heard the door behind her open, with the sound of heavy armor hitting the floor. She turned to find Issei standing there, covered in his usual battle attire, which only meant one thing to her. "Another mission?" She asked, to which he nodded.

"Yes, it turns out that an organization called 'Fairy Tale' is currently in the process of reviving an ancient vampire called 'Alucard', and Sirzechs has gotten the o.k. from Yasaka to interfere with the resurrection, and effectively, destruction of it." Issei explained as he walked towards his wife, who had gone back to looking out towards the garden outside. He caught a glimpse of the newest picture that was added to the assortment of pictures of their son, and smiled. "A new one came?" He asked as he approached the picture, his smile only seeming to get bigger. "It seems he's beginning to become a bit more like me."

"That's not entirely a good thing, Mr. Hyoudou." Rias responded to her husband in a playful manner as she feigned disappointment. "After all, it's enough trouble trying to keep tabs on you, let alone two of you."

She let out a small yelp seconds later though as the feeling of someone caressing her bottom, slowly moving its way around to her waist made itself known, as Issei gently placed his head onto her shoulder. "Ah come on, I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked as he began to rub her stomach, kissing her on the neck as he continued to use his dirty tricks on her.

She began to moan as Issei's hands began to move, hitting all of her weak spots. As her breath started to become irregular, she grabbed the hand that had begun to reach for her crotch and stopped him. "Not… Not now. After you come home." She got out as her moans and heavy breathing interrupted her, to which Issei could only chuckle, moving both hands around her waist and holding her close to him.

"You know, I think he will really love it here." He said on a whim as he looked out to the garden along with his wife. He could see some of the other children the women in the house had given birth to thanks to him, all willingly, and smiled as they played a game as a golden-haired ex-nun and a blue-haired ex-exorcist watched over them to make sure they didn't get hurt.

As his wife managed to calm down from his playful hands, she too decided to add to the comment, but it was filled with concern. "Do you think we did the right thing, Ise?"

"Hmm?"

"Sending him to the human world." She clarified. "Despite our worst fears, none of the children here have attacked one another over the second spot in becoming the next heir. That doesn't mean however that those fights won't happen when he comes here, _if_ he decides to even come here."

Issei stayed silent for a few seconds, unsure as to how to answer his wife's question. While it was true that none of the children fought each other for better spots in becoming heir, that could all come crumbling down once the true heir came home. Before he could answer though, the door to the room swung wide open once more as this time, a woman in her early twenties with dark green hair tied into a ponytail entered. Wearing a black leotard, similar to that worn by the knight, Xenovia, but instead stretched up more and even covered the girl's right eye and mouth and nose, finally wrapping around into a headband, or at least seemed that way, as it was an entirely different piece of black cloth. Two katanas strapped to her waist, one on each side, finally surrounded by a black cape with the emblem of Hyoudou household on it, a red serpent representing the very being that lived inside Issei's left arm.

"Lord Issei, the other members of the peerage are waiting in the front hall. The only ones who are missing are you and Lady Asia." The woman said, the cloth covering her mouth obviously not stopping her ability to speak. She stood there while saluting, waiting for an answer.

Issei sighed, not wanting to let go of his beloved, but did so in order to turn towards the woman. "Thank you, Emiko, I'll be there in a few moments. You can find Asia in the central gardens."

"Very good, My Lord." The woman replied, and with that, bowed to Issei and Rias, leaving the room to fetch Asia for the mission that they were to be attending.

"I'm still surprised to this day that Lord Beelzebub had managed to create a transaction system in the Evil Piece system." Rias said as Issei walked away, who could only smirk at the comment.

"What can I say? He owed me a favor, so I ask him about a way to turn Asia into my bishop again. After all, he said that there are many secrets hidden within the system."

"More like 666 favors. Now go, go do the assignment you've been given. Your king demands it." She said to him in the same teasing way she had earlier.

"As you wish, Mi'Lady." Issei mocked, giving a low bow to Rias before leaving the room. When he finally left, she began to look back outside the window, looking down at the garden once more and watch the children play, the golden-haired ex-nun now gone. She began to go into deep thought once again.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things… Maybe…"

* * *

As Issei reached the main hall, he saw seven figures waiting for him. Asia, Kuroka, Kunou, Ravel, and Reynare being five of them. The sixth was a new addition to his peerage a few years before, a woman by the name of Emiko, who had come to the Hyoudou-Gremory household to train under Xenovia and Kiba Yuuta as a swordswoman, and through an interesting tale, was made into Issei's knight.

The other and last person waiting for Issei was the one who was considered to be the black sheep of the Gremory family, or at least to those outside the Gremory family. Unlike his uncle, Sairaorg Bael, a rare pure-blood demon who despite being born into the family of oblivion, was unable to inherit such a trait. No, this man had been able to inherit the trait, but the reason for the speculated hatred towards him was that he willingly chose not to use it.

Maleficium Gremory, a man who had been fascinated by music his entire life, and sought a way to control it and use it to his advantage. Through years of practice and creation, the outcome of his experimenting was that capable of controlling an entire area, the music he listens to fueling his imagination, thus changing the area into an area of his liking. Easy to say it was an excellent way of controlling and even defeating large amounts of enemies. This, however, did not change the fact that Issei was surprised to see him here.

"Maleficium, what are you doing here?" Issei asked the man who was now in his late twenties, but as he got closer, he began to hear the loud music pounding in the man's ears, so loud that the other members of the party had been standing a few feet away from him just so they wouldn't hurt their ears, and yet still able to hear the lyrics of the song he was listening to perfectly. "Maleficium!" Issei screamed, trying to get the man's attention once more, but to no avail.

Issei poked the young man a bit to get his attention, signaling him to take out the ear buds he had in, who did so accordingly after he had jumped a bit, not expecting the sudden poke from his uncle. As he stopped the music and took the ear buds out, he smiled at Issei and finally greeted him. "Hello, uncle."

"Hello, uncle indeed. Any particular reason why you must listen to your music so loudly?" Issei asked, trying his best not to sound like the stereotypical old-timer who couldn't stand loud music. He, too, was young once in terms of human years, and could easily see the appeal of some music, but to play it so loudly…

"Of course there is. There's no alternative way to listen to it."

"I see…"

That was all Issei could say as Maleficium took his position close to the members of the peerage, ready to use the magic circle prepared for them. "Shall we get going, uncle?" Maleficium asked as he took his position, putting the ear buds back into his ears.

"You're coming as well?" Issei seemed to ask as he took his own position, to which the nephew nodded.

"My father wishes for me to come along, as it seems the enemy has taken position in a fortress in the air above Tokyo."

"In other words, he wants you to control the area while we do the dirty work." Issei clarified, and Maleficium proudly nodded, knowing he wouldn't be getting put in any danger. He was that sort of person after all, a pacifist if you will, but willing to fight if needed. With a sigh, though, Issei allowed his nephew to tag along with the group, knowing his ability would definitely come in handy.

Without saying another word, the circle beneath them glowed brightly, and within seconds, the eight of them were on their way to fight the ancient vampire known as Alucard.

* * *

**Alright guys, that does it for part 2 of the prologue.**

**I deeply, DEEPLY, apologize for the way that last part seemed. If you're confused as to why I'm apologizing, well, I had originally planned to finish this part off with Rias, but then I felt that A) It had been too short of a chapter, and B) I needed to at least have the scene with the magic circle. Have these two things, along with me wanting to get the chapter out with the mindset of it already being done essentially, and you get a rushed part of the story.**

**I suppose I should add a few notes here to clarify a few things up as well. Again, if Issei at the end here seems sort of OOC, it's because I rushed it instead of taking my time, and couldn't think of a way to make it more fleshed out, but also that the character is supposed to be… 30 years older now from the show/light novel? Yeah, said it originally took place 13 years into the future, only to throw that 17 years later in the future again in the middle of the chapter, but it was more or less the way I had been planning to do it anyways. Anyways, I'd like to say that if Issei seems to be OOC, it's because just like anybody, I'd like to believe that he'd mature at this point, and become more adult like… then again I could totally be wrong about it.**

**I'll try to keep his perverted nature, like the scene with Rias here, because that's his nature. Again though, like to think that he'd smart up and not try to do stuff in public like he does in the anime/light novel again, so he'd do this type of stuff behind closed doors.**

**As for the whole 'giving their child up because fear of them dying' thing with Rias and Issei, yeah… I'll be honest, had a huge debate inside myself about this. Sure it sounds like a bad idea, and sure I'd love to have the kid, who should be obvious who it is (if not, whatever, revealed next part anyways), be around for them to raise them (the child), but I also thought about how the Gremory family differs from other demonic families in Highschool DxD. As Rias has said in the past "Devils are naturally greedy", so it wouldn't come to any surprise that children in demonic families, or I suppose at this point, even teens would fight to the death over the becoming the heir to the family name. Get the heir out of there and suddenly they have no motive to fight, as they have no target. Again, you can't tell what a person is really going to do until they actually do it… Though I have to be honest, at least I didn't just go "Alright, here you go, here's my kid." right off the bat.**

**Who knows, maybe I'm just thinking way too much into this thing…**

**Anyways, that does it for me. If you find any canonical errors in the story that I haven't already brought up (Not a whole lot that I can think of in this chapter, so really shouldn't be a huge issue this time), give me a PM or leave a review telling me and I'll try to address in either the existing chapter or the next one. Alright, Poodicus out.**


	3. Prologue, Part 3

_**Prologue, Part 3**_

**So here it is, the third part of the prologue and finally the (proper) introduction of the RxV universe. With this chapter, I'll be starting at the end of chapter 65 (part 1) of the RxV Season II manga. As always, if you find anything that's wrong with canon that I haven't already explained, give me a PM or leave a review of what's wrong and I'll address it as soon as possible. Though, I might say that because it's supposed to be 30 years in the future of HS DxD, some characters might be OOC, so I apologize for OOCness. I'd also like to point out that unfortunately, I'm going to have to be less descriptive of characters in this chapter to get the action going, meaning that if you have no idea who the RxV characters I talk about in this chapter, you're going have to look it up on RxV wiki, sorry :-/ . Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Issei and his group had just left the Hyoudou-Gremory manor and within seconds were floating above in the skies of the human world, above the city of Tokyo. A large citadel made of steel was heavily damaged, vast fires easily visible from far away and various plant-like tentacles spewing out of it as the fortress itself was on a collision course with the city below.

Issei was the first to speak amongst the group as they watched the stronghold drawing closer and closer to the surface. "Maleficium."

"Yes, uncle?"

"Using that spell of yours, how long do you think you could keep the fortress from falling any further?"

The young man began to tap his chin as he looked towards the massive citadel, calculating the area he would have to keep under his control. "Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes? I can create an area that if the fortress crashes before you're done in there, it'll just crash into the ocean."

Issei nodded, acknowledging the time limit. "Fine, that should be enough time anyways. Sirzechs told me that the creature inside that thing won't die unless we destroy its core, somewhere deep within that bastion. He also told me it's capable of creating small humanoid clones to help protect itself, so beware about that."

"What about friendlies?" Emiko asked her master, who seemed to not understand.

"Is there supposed to be somebody who's on our side up there?"

"It wasn't confirmed by Lord Lucifer, but there were rumors of a group of people that had infiltrated the fortress earlier." Ravel explained, which only made Issei let out an annoyed sigh. With a grunt, he had quickly come up with an entire new plan, switching people from their original positions in his mind.

"Fine. Asia? Emiko? Kunou? You go ahead and secure the topside."

"Yes!" All three confirmed, and began to use their devil wings to fly towards the citadel, leaving the others still in the air.

"Raynare and Ravel? Destroy any and all tentacles you find. Those are what helps create the clones, according to Lucifer and Beelzebub. Other than that, try to help the other three out by finding friendlies and bringing them up top."

"Yes, -sir, -Lord Issei!" They both yelled out, and began flying towards the citadel as well.

"Kuroka?"

"Yes, Issei?" She asked in an erotic tone, the smell of blood and the sounds of battle already happening on top the fortress beginning to turn her on.

"You come with me into the fortress and help me find the core of this thing before it crashes."

"Mmm, of course, nya." She replied, licking her fingers as she imagined the bloodshed that was to take place. With that said, Issei rushed off towards the fortress, with Kuroka following suite.

As the two flew towards the stronghold, Issei began to activate his Balance Breaker, the black and greyish armor he was once wearing now being replaced by bright red armor, covering him from head to toe. "Ready to fight, friend?" He spoke to his left arm, giving him an answer back.

[Ready as always, Partner.]

As the entire group flew off, the only one left behind, Maleficium, began to summon a large disc on top of his arm, silver in color, a computer interface on top. While tapping it in multiple places, choosing various settings in the mechanical and electronic devil device, a malicious grin began to soon appear on his face. "Let's see how a little '**Tchaikovsky**' works, shall we?" He spoke to himself, before lining his right arm up towards to the fortress, a red ball of energy forming at the tip of his hand. "Go! Musical Mayhem!"

With that said, the ball of energy shot off quickly towards the stronghold, as it would soon cover the entire structure in the sky with the energy, moving it into its own parallel universe. The mischievous grin on Maleficium's face would not go away until the battle was done. Putting his ear buds in as he waited for the show to begin, the man began to laugh maniacally as his comrades flew into battle, ready for the insanity that was to come.

* * *

Not far from where Issei's group would be landing, the very group that Ravel had talked about were in conflict with one of the clones of the ancient vampire known as Alucard. Heavily injured and severely fatigued, the very mastermind who had brought them such suffering and torment had just revealed himself, and yet they would willingly fight to the death to stop him. However, as they charged at the clone head-on, each and every one of them were cut down with no effort.

Alucard walked towards the final member of the group, a smile on his face as he reached out to make the final blow. To his surprise though, right as he was about to grab and kill the pink-haired vampire girl, he could feel that his right arm was no longer attached to his body. He confirmed this feeling when both he and the girl saw his arm, blood spurting out of it as it was severed, as it flew onto the ground a few feet away from him.

"Hmph, this is why I told you Moka, that you should just awaken and we then could run away together."

Alucard and the vampire girl known as Moka both looked to who had dared to harm the ancient vampire. To Moka's relief and surprise, the one who did such damage was someone she knew well. Her elder sister. "A-Akua…"

Akua as she was known, a black-haired vampire that served no one but herself, and her current mission, to protect her beloved younger sister, Moka. She walked towards her sister and stood between her and the monster in front of her, ready to fight to the death. That was no concern of Alucard however.

Looking to the newly-formed wound, then back to the two girls, with a cold glance and an even colder voice, spoke to the new arrival. "Would you kindly please move from there, Akua? I'm sure you're well aware of the 'bomb' known as Akasha sleeping in me, and that Moka here is the 'fuse' that could set it off. She needs to die."

Akua would not listen to him though, as she began to glare back at the monster, almost tempted to lash out at him at that very moment. "Not true. That's not what we talked about." She told him. "'Moka's life is to be spared as long as the seal is undone.' Isn't that what we agreed upon, Alucard? I will kill anyone who hurts Moka."

Before Alucard could get another word in though, the sky above them had begun to turn red as something covered the fortress, turning back into the twilight night from before a few seconds later. Though it seemed nothing had happened, if one looked over the edge of the structure, they could see that the city below them mysteriously changed into nothing but the ocean. Alucard would not know this though, as he began to smile as he looked up at the sky, laughing soon afterwards.

"Is this some form of a joke, Akua?" He asked her in a slight manner, who did not understand the situation herself. "Do you honestly believe a puny barrier like this will stop me?"

Expecting a sly remark from the vampire girl, it came as a surprise to Alucard, before Akua had a chance to attack or even respond, an explosion happened nearby, disintegrating one of the large plant-like tentacles created by Alucard. These tentacles as it were, were far too large to regenerate immediately and would take some time to do so, but the true question was, who were the ones responsible for destroying them?

Before he could get his answer, one more explosion happened with another tentacle being destroyed. He could feel the damage being done to his body as the enormous parts of his body burned away. He cringed as he held his right arm tightly, trying to assess what was going on, but would not be able to. As it turns out, that had been a foolish mistake as well, as Akua took the chance to strike, slicing his body into multiple bits.

"You should always pay attention to your surroundings." She said coldly, the freshly cut meat falling to the ground behind her. She believed she had won, looking towards the place where the large explosions were happening, thanking whoever it was for doing so for the distraction. She was wrong, however. The battle had only just begun.

* * *

Emiko, Kunou, and Asia all hit the top of the fortress at high speeds, putting large dents into steel below them, though Asia using her wings gracefully to slow herself down before impact. They had been expecting a fight as soon as they landed. To their surprise though, as the ball of energy from Maleficium hit nearby and began to work its magic of swallowing the entire citadel, there were no enemies to intercept them. That still didn't mean that their jobs were done, however.

The three began sprinting towards the nearest source of energy they could feel, the only source of power they could feel among the top. Using their wings as a means to help move quicker, they were hopeful to find some survivors, hostile or not. The immense pressure they were feeling though, along with other smaller pockets of energy, only made them expect to find the leader along with his lackeys. If that was the case, they would definitely need the help of Ravel and Raynare for backup.

While moving at the high speeds towards the energy source, an explosion of more immense power made itself known in the distance, as one of the large tentacles growing out of the stronghold began to collapse. This only put a smile on Emiko's face.

Without saying a word, the three continued their sprinting towards the energy source, more explosions of Ravel's Phoenix powers, combined with the unique powers of Raynare's Holy Spears. It was a power thought to not be wieldable by a devil of the Underworld. However, only known to a select few, thanks to the death of God himself over a thousand years before, Raynare could still use the powers she had when she had once been a Fallen. So with her Holy Spear, combined with the fires of a Phoenix, it was an excruciating and deadly power to devils and other demons alike.

* * *

Long before the battle, back when Raynare had first been reincarnated as a devil, she had been very afraid of her newly acquired comrades. While it was true that Issei had reached out and tried his best to make her feel welcomed, the very fact that she had been living with the girl she had once killed and even the devil who had easily blown her away in her last life all under one roof did not put her at ease.

On multiple occasions, she would wake up in the middle of the Underworld night in a sweat, scared for her life. Would the Princess of Ruin come in and finish the deed she had thought she had finished so long ago? Had Issei, the very man she tricked and stabbed in the back, been playing his own trick on her this entire time? Would he get his own revenge through means of rape or other cruel measures? He had said that he had no intentions so many times, but the smallest of chances of it being a lie… To become a pet to that man, if it ever were to happen, just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach. Then again, as his pawn at the moment, wasn't she already his pet?

Those had been the type of thoughts she had for so long in the Hyoudou-Gremory household, so many times a sleepless night in fact that it could easily be seen in the ex-fallen's eyes. Those nights had not last for long though, as Ravel made sure of it.

It had been one summer night, shortly before the start of the pregnancy of the Mistress of the house. Raynare was sitting out in the patio near the garden at the back of the mansion, looking out into the rolling hills that seemed to go on for miles behind the home, a hand on her chin in thought. Once again, she had woken up in the middle of the night, fearing her life, and now in order to relax, was sipping on some tea she had received from the kitchen.

She had been contemplating whether it was worth it, that though the devils in the home showed no hostility, if it was worth ending her suffering in the mortal realm and go off herself. Though she realized that she had her Holy powers once more thanks to the information that Issei had given her about the death of God back in Hell, and that her plan of becoming an angel once more would never work out, she also knew that she could use her own Holy powers against herself. If it meant no more suffering, then perhaps it really was worth it.

As she was deep in thought, sitting at that patio table, she had failed to hear the footsteps of the member of the Phenex family approaching. It wasn't until the young blonde had gotten within a few feet of the table had Raynare finally noticed her.

"Lovely night, is it not?" Ravel had asked the depressed fallen, placing her own cup of tea onto the table, opposite of Raynare, before sitting down. For that moment, Raynare chose to ignore the newly arrived member, and continued to keep her thoughts to herself. If she _was_ going to do this, then it would be best to keep away from the others, to not get attached with any of them. Ravel on the other hand, not knowing of Raynare's plans, thought of the opposite.

"You name was Raynare, correct?" Ravel asked, a warm and welcoming smile on her face as she tried to get the fallen to open up. "If I remember right, I heard that you are able to summon spears of light."

Once more, Raynare did not budge, and continued to look out into the rolling hills, her chin still resting on her hand as she picked up her cup of tea with her other hand and continued to drink some. Ravel continued to speak though, much to the growing annoyance of Raynare.

"Did you make this tea, Raynare? It's very delicious." Ravel said as she took another sip of her own cup, enjoying the milky taste of the tea.

Though it had been only a couple of sentences, Raynare could easily see where this was headed. She knew these type of people, and she knew if that she walked away, Ravel would only pester her more until she finally opened up. So, she decided to humor the devil, if meant shutting her up for a day.

"I only added a little bit of milk to it." Raynare confessed, not really paying attention to the devil across from her. It was all what Ravel needed though.

"Still, it helps calm the nerves after suffering mentally, does it not?"

It was all Ravel needed to say, as the surprised look on Raynare's face told her everything in return.

"How did-"

The calm and welcoming smile on Ravel's face turned into a wry one, as she watched the many possibilities run through Raynare's mind. "You've been easy to read." She answered in a composed manner. Her own calmness seemed to calm the ex-fallen, but she was still too nervous about the situation.

"How? How could I be so easy to read as you said? I've only been keeping to myself, away from you all."

"Well, that's one way I found out. Another way I knew you were suffering is because during the time you've been here, you've acted a lot like how my elder brother had after his defeat at the hands of Lord Issei. To be fair though, I'd say your case is a bit more extreme."

"… What is it that you want?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Raynare was slowly beginning to understand the immortal bird, the type to manipulate others and get what they want through speech. "You obviously didn't just come here to get me to open up. You've come here to get something from me, so what is it?"

Ravel smirked, silently wanting to applaud the newest member of the family for her cleverness, but kept her composure as she revealed her intentions. "So you are smarter than you appear. I must say, for quite some time I had thought Lord Issei had just picked up a stray that he felt bad for. My reason for talking to you though, you wish to get rid of the nightmares that plague you, do you not?"

Raynare said nothing. She simply gave a single nod, glaring at the blonde-haired devil for the insults she had put up with.

"Very well then. If you haven't heard already, Raynare, I'm the manager of Lord Issei. I'm the one responsible for things such as finances, public appearances, even the well-being of both him and of his servants."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Raynare asked. At first she thought she knew what the devil wanted, but now, with this new information, she was not so sure anymore. "Why did you not did tell me this before, like when you first sat down?"

"Would you have listened to what I needed to tell you had I done so?" Ravel shot back. Raynare stayed quiet, knowing that they both knew the answer to her question. "I thought so. As I was saying though, as manager, it falls on my shoulders to see that all the servants of Lord Issei are sound both physically and mentally. That includes you, Raynare."

"You assume that simply because you're manager, that I'm suddenly going to listen to you or your advice?"

"Yes, I do." Ravel said flatly. Getting tired of their little conversation, she continued on with what she had initially sat down to do. "As I was getting to, the nightmares you're currently having are affecting you both mentally and physically. You're sluggish, your hair is always a mess, you have bags under your eyes, and worse of all, you seem to actively hide from the other members of the household. I have heard about your past from Lord Issei and the others, of the little time they had spent with you. Honestly, I don't see what Lord Issei sees in you, after what you did to him and Asia, but it is not my place to criticize him or his decisions."

"Then why are you here, openly telling me that you think bringing me back from the dead was a mistake? Is that not criticizing your precious master?" Raynare taunted, smiling a bit as she did so. For a small moment, she had felt happy for the first time in a long time. Perhaps her wish of not wanting to live anymore was going to be fulfilled, but not by her own hands if she could continue harassing this devil, but it would not come to fruition.

Ravel did nothing. She sat there, silently looking at the woman across from her, thinking that she had just ridiculed and humiliated her for pointing out an obvious hypocrisy of hers. She would not retaliate though. Years of constant bickering with the white-haired Nekomata, Koneko, had taught her to shut up whenever she lost a battle she could not come back from.

After she thought that Raynare was done with her little moment of pride, Ravel, in a polite and professional manner, continued to speak. "I wish to help you, Raynare. I wish to help you get rid of the nightmares that plague you when you sleep. I wish to get rid of the fear that haunts you. Lord Issei has given you a second chance at life, to redeem the sins you had committed in the past. To start that though, I realize that staying at the mansion here will never help you. That is why I have set up an apartment not too far away from the mansion, in the city, where you will be to do what you want."

"You think me spending time away from here will help me overcome my fear of you guys?"

Ravel nodded. "Yes, I do. I don't know if you spent much time in the city yet, but I assure you, if you spend time away from here, you will learn to overcome your fear. Little by little we will bring you back to the mansion, to get to know the devils you fear. With this, you'll hopefully learn that there is nothing to fear, but fear itself."

"And if it fails?" Raynare asked, to which Ravel responded with a small laugh. She was too confident in her plan to think of failure as an option.

"It won't fail. I've already made the arrangements with Lord Issei, and he's agreed that he thinks it's an excellent idea. We can begin packing your things and moving them tomorrow morning, what little things you have that is."

After that discussion that starry, purple night, Ravel slowly began to shape Raynare and help her overcome her fears. Though they had been doing it for seventeen straight years, and while she may still have some ways to go before she can truly conquer all she fears, they had created their own bond. Because of that bond, they learned to use their abilities together, to create a powerful storm of destruction capable of injuring even the greatest of demons.

* * *

Back in the present, Ravel and Raynare continued their assault on the outer-rim of the citadel. Asia, Emiko, and Kunou continued to make their way across the top, closing in on the energy source they had felt. Finally, Issei and Kuroka had entered the fortress through the means of a hole created by one of the tentacles. So far a few minutes into the operation and everything was going smoothly.

Meanwhile, in a large metal hallway within the floating citadel, the youngest daughter of the vampire family of Shuzen was grieving for the loss of her sister. Though she knew her sister needed to be stopped, it was still hard for little Kokoa. The succubus and snow-woman behind her, the ones who had helped the vampire girl bring down her elder sister, stayed quiet as they let their friend mourn their loss. This wouldn't and couldn't last long though, as the entire structure they were in began to shake hard. They did not know what was causing it, only that they needed to leave, immediately.

The large-busted bluenette succubus known as Kurumu, walked over to the young vampire girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, tried to comfort the vampire while at the same time tell her it was time to go. "Kokoa," She said in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry for your loss, I truly am, but it's too dangerous here."

"Leave me be." Kokoa defiantly said as she wiped her tears away, another explosion somewhere in the fortress going off.

"Now's not the time to be stubborn, Kokoa." Kurumu said a little bit more firmly. "We need to get to where Moka and Tsukune are."

As much as Kokoa wanted to continue grieving, she knew that the succubus was right. The entire point of coming to this awful place in the first place was to come rescue her other sister, Moka. Reluctantly agreeing to go with the succubus, the vampire got up from the position she had been grieving in as another shake from a large explosion could be felt.

"How do we get out here?" The snow lady not far away from them asked. Kurumu froze for a second as she suddenly realized that she didn't know. "You don't know, do you?"

"S-Shut up! Of course I know which way to get out of here!"

Though she was a succubus and had wings to support both of them, Kurumu knew she couldn't thanks to the amount of blood she had lost to the battles up until now. If they were to escape this place, it was to be on foot. Looking around for any sign for escape, the only solution she could find was the rubble that lead up to the top, where their allies had been fighting. Whether they could make it or not by climbing it was the question.

As if by a stroke of luck though, the next explosion to shake the fortress was one that blew a giant hole in a wall that had been nearby. Through the dust that was created due to the explosion, two forms could be scene. Kurumu, Kokoa, and the snow-lady known as Mizore became concerned, afraid that it was more enemies.

"You guys with this organization or not?"

Those had been the words that the three heard from one of the two figures. As the dust settled, they could begin to make out more and more of the figures, and as they did, the less they looked to be a part of the enemy they were fighting. One with small and fiery wings, and the other with black wings like that of a crow. They were something that the three hadn't really seen or heard about before.

"If we are?" Kurumu answered, and hoped that it was the right answer. With the amount of blood they had lost, the last thing they needed was more powerful enemies. But luck didn't seem to be on her side, as the smaller of the two, the one with fiery wings, held her hand in front of her, a small ball of flaming demonic energy forming.

"No, we aren't." Mizore quickly answered the two new arrivals. As expected though, the taller woman with crow wings spoke, reluctant to believe her.

"Your comrade said otherwise. How do we know you aren't trying to save your own skin?"

"Because we killed one of their higher-ups. Their body lies here, behind me."

All of them looked to the young orange-haired girl who gave the answer. Having wiped away her tears and becoming ready to fight once more, Kokoa stepped out of the way of the sight of the new arrivals, showing the body behind her. "Here is the proof if you don't believe me."

The two demons stayed quiet for a few seconds, questioning to believe them or not. Of course, that didn't take long though, as the smaller one spoke once more, asking more questions. "Are there more like you here?"

"Yes." Kokoa answered again. "They're currently battling outside."

The ball of energy that had been forming in the small one's hands slowly dissipated. It seems the new arrivals would believe them after all. With a sigh, the smaller one spoke. "Very well. Follow us, we'll take you where your friends are."

* * *

**So there you have it you guys, part three of the Prologue. At this rate we'll have about six parts before the actual story begins. I can only hope I do it justice this time around. There are a few things I wish to apologize for though, if that's alright with you guys.**

**First I'd like to apologize for anybody that feels to be OOC. In all honesty, it's hard to go back and remember the personalities of all the characters of a story, especially of two stories that involve multiple characters.**

**Second, as always, I'd like to apologize if I get anything wrong with canon. As much as I love these series, it's kind of difficult to go back and remember every single little detail about both stories, especially since one comes out with a chapter once a month, and the other comes out with a new volume every few months, and then have to wait for the translation with both. Not to mention that I also read about fifty other things as well, so it's kind of difficult to, again, remember every little detail.**

**Third, I'd like to apologize with the lack of detail of the RxV characters in this chapter. It isn't that I have a bias or anything like that, but rather, to be as descriptive as I was in the first part of the prologue seemed to be sort of out of place. It didn't feel right if I was as descriptive in other words. Again, if you don't know the characters, I apologize for not being descriptive, but my suggestion again is to go to the Rosario x Vampire wiki and read up on the characters, or, if you have the time, read both 'seasons' of the manga, legally if possible. I suggest reading the manga over watching the anime simply because I'm taking the part from the manga, but also because the anime is sort of the same thing over and over with panty shots, whereas the manga is a lot more fun (at least I look at it that way).**

**Also, Bioshock reference, because all fanfics need references to other things besides the canon material. Try to spot it if you can. Who knows, maybe it's blatantly obvious. That and I like to add little easter eggs to my fics for the hell of it, see if my readers can spot them, fun little thing to do for myself.**

**Honestly I don't think I changed anything canon-wise in this chapter to either of the series. Well, I guess you could say that with Raynare, we haven't seen what happens when a full-blooded (emphasis on that part, I know about Akeno being half-fallen and all) fallen angel becomes a devil, so her retaining her fallen angel wings seemed appropriate for me for some reason. That, and very much like other members of the HS DxD series, she's able to retain her holy powers despite being a devil now because God is dead.**

**Alright, ranting done. Sorry, this is more or less a blog for me since don't use my profile page. Anyways, sorry for the late release, and I hope to get the next part out soon enough.**

_**Characters introduced in this chapter:**_

_**Tsukune Aono (Name only): Main character of Rosario x Vampire, run of the mill human who, through a miscommunication of sorts, goes to a highschool meant for monsters after accidently enrolling for it after being unable to go to any other highschools due to flunking the tests. For the most part, the series did the rinse and repeat of him enraging some monster at school, tears off the rosary that seals Moka's inner self, she kicks the ass of the monster and saves Tsukune. He eventually begins to get injected with blood from her and turns into a Ghoul (something like a living zombie), and gets his own rosary to seal the monster blood inside of him. He learns to use the blood inside him to his advantage throughout the series then.**_

_**Moka Akashiya: Pink-haired vampire girl, has split personalities in a way as the rosary she has seals her true self, a true vampire who is ruthless towards her enemies, while the outer Moka created by the rosary is much more kind and soft-hearted. Is the main heroine of Rosario x Vampire. She's also the third of four sisters in the Shuzen family, her mother having died due to *spoiler* and was a mistress of Issa Shuzen, the guy in charge of the Shuzen family.**_

_**Kokoa Shuzen: Fourth of four sisters, half-sister and a year younger than Moka. Fought her full-blooded sister Kahlua to the death due to *spoiler* and won thanks to the help of Kurumu the succubus and Mizore the snow-lady/Yuki-Onna.**_

_**Akua Shuzen: The eldest of four sisters, but isn't blood-related to any of them. She's an assassin for the organization "Fairy Tale" and is completely ruthless, but has a soft-spot for her sister Moka. Is a direct descendant of Alucard, and wishes to destroy humanity due to personal history with them that resulted in the death of someone of great importance.**_

_**Alucard: An ancient and evil vampire who wishes to destroy humanity. Pretty much looks like a giant alien from the "Alien" movie series but green, and with tentacles in his true form. Is able to create humanoid clones of himself, which caused him to escape death last time he was hunted down.**_

_**Kurumu Kurono: A succubus who decided that Tsukune was her fated one after protecting her from Inner Moka's wrath. Wish I could give more information but I'm running out of fumes as is, and can't really think of anything else.**_

_**Mizore Shirayuki: A snow-woman/Yuki-Onna who fell in love with Tsukune, thinking he was the same as her (lonely, depressed, misunderstood), but was rejected. Some stuff happens and she continues to love him, even stalking him. Is friends with Kurumu and wishes to overthrow Moka as Tsukune's main lover.**_


	4. An Update On Progress

**Hey guys and gals, Poodicus here with a little update for the story. **

**I apologize for this not being an actual release, but to be fair, its more of a dickish move to not give you any kind of update on the story and make you guys continue to wait, not knowing when the next chapter is going to be released. I just wanted to say that despite me being a slow and lazy writer most of the time, thus not getting a whole bunch of writing done (if any), I'm practically half way done with Prologue Part 4 (I try to get each chapter around 5-6k words each in case you haven't noticed yet).**

**This part though is going to be very fast paced, unfortunately. The reason for this is, well, it's a prologue, and I'd like to get the actual story started at some point. I wanted to make this prologue exciting and such, but I realize that if I take my time trying to make it exciting, it's pretty much never going to get done. This is why in part 4, the characters will seem more OOC than usual I would say, and as I said before, incredibly fast-paced.**

**Sorry again for the slow releases, but on the bright side two other stories that I had been doing I (unfortunately) cancelled because of the fact that I pretty much had a falling out with the series they were based on, not having been into it as much as it's peak I would say. In other words, I don't have to juggle around three series trying to keep each story. I have been thinking of doing another story, but knowing me, it'll more than likely not gonna happen so yeah, there's that.**

**Anyways, that does it for me. Once again, sorry for the long releases but that's just who I am in terms of writing. Once I get going I get going and once I stop it tends to take a long time to get going again. Alright, Poodicus Out.**


End file.
